Punishment of a Slut
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Rias has been kidnapped and punished for bad behavior. It also appears that her mistress has the superior figure to her.
1. Chapter 1

*Note: If you are a fan of High School DXD, you may not enjoy this because Rias has been changed a bit in this story and is abused throughout. There has been slight changes for Medaka, too*

*This story also has dark moments so if you're not a fan of any of that, I would suggest passing this story.*

*I own neither Medaka Box or High School DXD.*

Chapter 1:

Friday

7:45 PM

It has been a long day for Rias. So much work, fighting, and responsibility. She needed to get home and rest. She walked home feeling uneasy. Like she was being stalked. She has been having this feeling for about a week already. Before she entered her house, her turned around to see if anyone was following her. She went in, closed the door and made sure every door was locked. Rias then went to take a shower.

Rias stepped out and got dressed. She walked over to a mirror about to brush her hair. When the teacher looked in the mirror, she saw that another woman was in her room sitting in a chair, legs crossed.

Rias Turned around and yelled, "Who are you and how'd you get here!?"

The other woman just smirked and whispered, "Your doom."

"W-what!?" Rias shouted.

The other woman was around Rias age and size. She had long purple hair. She stood up allowing Rias to get a good glimpse of her. Her figure was amazing, better then Rias's in every way. 41 inch bust, 43 inch hips, 25 inch waist. Her bust and hips where about two inches bigger than Rias's. Her tiny skirt showed off her long, shaved, sexy legs. Her skin was so pure. Then there was her face. Despite the smirked, she looked so beautiful.

"My name is Medaka Kurokami", she introduced "And my part time job is to punish dirty whores like you, Rias."

"How do you know my name!? I'm not a slut!"

Medaka giggled and crossed her arms making her breast look bigger mocking Rias. "Then how come you've been sleeping with so many different kinds of men?"

Rias felt scared. Was she the one who was stalking her? She had to be

"I've also heard you think you're the hottest woman in anime. No one tops me. Now come along or I'll have to do things the hard way."

Rias got up and got on guard. "Stay back, freak!", Rias roared. The redhead ran over, but Medaka moved aside and smacked her across the room to a wall.

"Silly girl," Medaka giggled "Don't think you can beat me."

Rias got up, but Medaka pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth with a hand towel. "Relax", purplenette said. Before Rias passed out, the other woman whispered in her ear, "You're so cute when you're scared."

 _Later that night_

Rias woke up too see she was in a dark room. The only lighting was candles. She moved only to find out she was tied up. Two chains come down from the ceiling holding her arms up. There were also chains on the floor keeping her legs out wide. Rias blushed when she realized the only clothing she was in was a black/red bra and thong. A red rubber ball was in her mouth with black leather straps coming out of it and going around her head. The ball caused a ton of saliva to fall down her neck to her breasts.

Rias had no idea where she was, but needed to get out of there. She tried using her powers, but nothing happened. Rias had never been so scared. She had no idea where she was, couldn't call for help, or use any of her powers.

Footsteps then could be heard. They were high heels coming in slowly. From out of the shadows walked Rias's kidnapper, Medaka. She was know wearing a mistress suit that was made up of a black bra, black thong, black waist thing(forget it's name) to make her look thinner, leg net's that covered her entire legs, black high heels, leather black gloves, and black lipstick. A dark bullwhip was hooked to her waist.

Medaka stopped three feet away from Rias, put on hand on her hip, and smirked.

"Comfortable?" She asked. "Oh, I forget. You can't give me a response. Anyway, you are gonna be here for a very long time. Until you are sent free, you are to address me as 'Mistress' or 'Ms. Kurokami'. You have no will free and I am allowed to do whatever I want with you, except kill you and bring in others to join us. This is between you and me. So, I would suggest you cooperate so you can leave sooner."

Rias face was in shocked from what she'd just heard.

"But anyway" Medaka drew her long think whip and pulled it. "Let's begin the old fashion way."

Kurokami whipped Rias across her body making her moan under the rubber ball.

"Does it hurt? Good. I'm only getting started!"

She continued to whip her pet harder and faster. After a few minutes, she walked behind Rias and whipped her back/ass.

Rias tried her best to break the chains, but it was useless.

"Struggle all you want. You're powerless here, and it only makes this more entertaining for me."

This went on for about an hour. By the end, Rias's body was cut up and bloody. She was lucky the little clothing she was wearing took no damage.

"Time for the finally"

Rias didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit. Medaka held back her whip and said, "You're so cute when you're scared." Medaka then whipped the redhead one last time at full speed and power. Rias soon passed out while hearing Medaka's evil laugh.

*There's chapter one. I've been wanted to do something like this for a while now. Don't worry to those who enjoyed, there will be more. Until then, peace!*


	2. Chapter 2

Rias woke up in the same place as last night. She was still tied up and had the same clothing on. Her wounds were healed however. Medaka must have done something.

The lights were on showing that she was in was a dungeon. The walls, ceiling, and floor where all metal. There were many things she didn't like. On one wall, was a large black cushion in the shape of a star where she could be tied up with her arms and legs out wide. She saw a torture table, a closed cabinet, and more things that scared her.

Medaka entered the room and locked the door behind her. She walked over in her slave wearing the same clothing she was last night. Medaka went left side of Rias, wrapped a hand around her waist, and rested the other on her belly. Rias felt Medaka's breasts rub against her shoulder.

"Good morning, my slut. Have a good night rest?"

Rias just stared at her

"Well, today's gonna be a fun one. You know why? 'Cause I'm gonna milk you?"

Medaka began to make her way to the cabinet. She opened it, took out a riding crop, closed the cabinet, and went back to the redhead.

"I'm gonna make sure you have enough milk so I can have a good breakfast."

Mistress smacked Rias's left boob with the riding crop. She watched as it jiggled for a minute after it was hit. She then hit her right boob with the riding crop. She went back and forth. Rias moaned every time she was hit.

"Like that? Good, I was going easy on you."

Medaka starting to whip faster and harder making Rias close one eye in pain and moan louder. Medaka stopped after a few minutes and attached the crop to her belt. Rias tried to catch a break, but was interrupted when her mistress grabbed her left boob with her right hand and begin fondle, squeeze, and smack it. Rias moans grew louder and louder. Medaka reached for her other boob and began to do the same thing she just did giving both breast equal attention.

"You have such an amazing figure" She put a hand on her cleavage. "These big titties," she moved the hand down her belly, "This curvy body", and then put that hand on her rear end "And this amazing ass. It's a real shame you're a slut". Medaka then squished her ass getting another moan from her slave.

Purplenette then went behind her, brought out crop and started to smack her ass with it. From one check to the other, Medaka didn't slow down. Rias turned her head as much as she could to see what was happening behind her. Medaka then placed her right hand on her ass and explored it. Rias let out a gentle moan. Medaka then squished it and spanked it.

"Your skin is so smooth."

Medaka walked in front of her.

"Now, let's get a little more advanced."

Mistress grabbed her bra and yanked it off freeing Rias's breasts as they bounced. Rias face turned red and moaned in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, we're both girls."

Rias had an amazing pair. They started close to her collarbone, above double D cup, round, flawless skin with bright pink nipples.

"Some nice tits ya got here. I wonder how much they can take before they get shore?"

The dominant woman grabbed her boobs and begin to fondle them again. She then took a hold of her nipples and slowly twisted them. This caused Rias to breath hard.

"You like that, huh?"

Medaka then twisted them very hard making Rias moaned in pain.

"How's that you slut!?"

Medaka let go of her nipple letting Rias catch a breath. She then kneeled down took a gentle hold on each breast by the bottom part and leaded to her left boob.

"Such amazing tits. And they're all mine."

Medaka then began to lick her nipple nice and slowly in a circle while moving the other boob in many different directions with her other hand. Rias let out moans different than before. Rias's mistress then stroked her nipple with her tongue upward many times. After a few minutes, she sucked her boob and bite on it gently after another couple of minutes. Rias let out her loudest and longer moan yet. Medaka then bite down hard forcing Rias to moan even louder. When finished, Medaka moved to her right boob do the same thing she just did with that one. Medaka detached her mouth from the her slave's breast and stood up.

"Time for the main event."

She walked away and rolled a table tall enough to reach her belly in front of Rias. The table had a tall glass on it.

"Let's see how much milk you've produced for me."

Mistress took of hold of her boob on both sides and began to squeeze it. Rias let big moans.

"Come on. Squirt, squirt."

Milk was then shoot out from her nipple to the glass.

"There we go."

A few minutes later, Rias's boob wouldn't provide any more milk. Medaka let go and fondled the boob she'd just milked noticed it was lighter than before. She reached for the other one feeling it was still heavy.

"The glass it only halfway full. I could use some more."

She then milked the other boob ito the glass. When she stopped, Rias's breasts were very light and bouncy. Medaka picked up the full glass and waved it in front of her slave's face.

"See this? You gave this to me. You've done a good job today. Let's see it we could have some more another time."

"Anyway, see ya later you bitch. I'm gonna go have breakfast."

She walked off hearing Rias scream under the ball and struggle to escape. All mistress did was smirk, close the door, and lock it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read this, I just wanted to thank all of you for following and favoriting this story. I was never expecting this story to get so popular in such a short time.**

 _Later That Day_

Rias was now tied on on a stick-star shaped cushion(Meaning it has sticks instead of triangles going out from it). Each of her arms and legs were tied up outwards. She was also butt naked with the red ball out of her mouth.

Medaka walked up to her. Her corset and leg nets where got, but she was still wearing her bra, thong, boots, gloves, and lipstick(which were all black). This allowed Rias to have a good view at her smooth curves and sexy legs.

"You can't keep me here forever! My friends will fine us." Rias roared.

"I don't plan on keeping you here forever. I'm only keeping you until you've had enough. If you cooperate, you may even get freed sooner." Medaka added.

"Like hell I'd listen to you!" Rias replied.

Medaka smirked and walked up to Rias. She grabbed her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Rias was surprised by this action which allowed her kidnapper to slip her tongue inside her mouth and explore it. Medaka then ran a circle around the tip of Rias's tongue with her own tongue. Rias thought about biting off her tongue/lips, but knew her torture would only get worse for that.

Medaka broke the kiss, took a few stepped, drew a flogger, and whipped Rias breasts. Rias let out moans.

"For a slut, it sure is easy to hurt you when whipped." Medaka commented.

"I'm not a slut!" Rias yelled.

"Deny all you want, you'll come to accepting what you are." Medaka evil replied.

After a few minutes of whipping her chest, the woman with clothing began to whip Rias's crotch area.

"Why am I not surprised that you're shaved?" Medaka asked.

Medaka moved from her breast to crotch and keep this pattern up. After awhile, she walked forward, attached the flogger to her belt, and used her hands to gently explore Rias's breasts. She soon moved one hand down her body and started to rub her womanhood. Rias let out big moans.

"Feels good."

"Yes…...mistress."

"Call me that again."

"Mistress."

Medaka smirked.

"I guess you're started to know your place as the slut that you are. But I'm afraid there's torture far worse than you could even imagine coming." Medaka told.

She continued to rub Rias's boob and womanhood. She started to twist the nipple of the boob her hand was on. Medaka soon stopped upsetting Rias a bit. Medaka then pressed her body against Rias and wrapped her arms around her neck. They store at one another. Rias felt Medaka's larger breasts push her's back hard. The mistress then kissed her slave and surprisingly, Rias kissed back. Both women closed their eyes and explored each others mouths.

Rias eyes then shoot open. ' _What am I doing!?'_ She thought. Medaka broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I hope you're ready for what's to come." She walked off leaving her naked slave in the locked room.

' _I can't believe myself! I just shared a kiss with the person who all kidnapped, raped, and tortured me! What's going on!? I can't be what she says I am! I just can't!'_

 **Things aren't' looking good for Rias. Can she fight this, or will she come to serving Medaka?! Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Location changed to a bedroom_

Rias was tied up on a bed with no clothing to guard her. Her arms were tied up to the top legs of the bed and her legs were spread out with a black strap locking the top and bottom of her legs together.

She looked around the dark room. Candles surrounded the sides of the bed. The bathroom door opened and out walked Medaka in a green robe.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Yes mistress." Rias replied.

"Good" said the other woman. "Because I've got something special for you."

Medaka untied her robe and let it fall off her. Rias store at Medaka's perfect figure. Breast the shape of raindrops that started at her collarbone, cherry pink nipples, smooth curves, long legs, flawless skin, hair only on her head, and Medaka even turned around to let Rias have a view at her amazing ass. Medaka's bust and hips were about two inch bigger then Rias.

"You look amazing, mistress." The redhead complemented.

"Thank you, bitch. Now it's time for the big event." Medaka said.

She walked over, opened a drawer, and brought out an object Rias couldn't see yet. When Medaka turned around, she allowed Rias to see her wearing a foot long black strapon. Rias shivered in fear and struggled to break free.

"Why are you scared? You're have plenty of these put inside you. Or where they just small?" Mistress asked.

She slowly walked over while stroking the strapon and watching Rias struggle. She climbed onto the bed, placed her hands on Rias's knees so her legs would stay spread out, and positioned the toy near Rias's entrance.

"You ready!?" Purplentee asked while rubbing the strapon against Rias's womanhood.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Rias screamed.

"That's the thing," Medaka said. "You're already doing what I want."

She then plugged all twelve inches of it into Rias with one fast violent thrust. Rias let out a giant scream. Medaka started to thrust the strapon in and out of Rias very fast are hard. This forced Rias boobs to bounce around.

"Please stop!" The slave begged.

"Beg all you want, you have no objections!" Medaka roared.

She increase the speed and power of this motion into the redhead making her scream louder. Medaka soon leaned forward, rubbed her larger breast against Rias's, and gave her an evil smirk.

"Please! It hurts! It hurts!" She continued.

Medaka ignore that comment and kissed her. After a minute of this, she withdrew from Rias's mouth and started to lick her right ear. Rias moaned harder and harder. Medaka's bigger hips hit Rias's harshly. The purple haired woman stood up, grabbed her waist, lifted Rias's lower body into the air, and continued to increase the speed and power of her thrusts.

"Mis-tress. I-I-I'm -g-gonna, cum!" Rias wined.

Medaka pulled their hips together making sure all twelve inches were stuck in her before she came. Medaka slowly drew the strapon from Rias's womanhood, stood up, on the bed, placed on hand on her hip, and looked at her humiliated slave.

"I bet that hurt?" she asked.

Rias was too weak to reply.

Medaka sat on Rias's stomach and placed the strapon between her breasts.

"I've got bad news for you, slut." She evilly said.

Medaka slowly rubbed the toy between Rias's boobs. Rias let out calm moans. After a few minutes, Medaka started to rub the strapon faster making Rias moan harder.

"You're a fighter. I'll give you that. Most woman would have passed out by now." She complemented. "But let's see you handle this."

Mistress then stuffed the strapon into Rias's mouth while part of it was still between her breasts. Medaka harshly grabbed the back of her head and thrusted the toy into and out of her mouth, making her boobs bounce between the strapon. Rias's eyes rolled upwards feeling the long fake cock hit the back of her throat. After ten minutes of torture, Rias passed out. Medaka withdrew the strapon dildo grabbed Rias by the back of her head, and kissed her.

"Nightly night, slut." She said

Medaka walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: I'm sorry for the wait on this. I've just had other things to focus on and I'm easily sidetracked.**_

Rias woke up in the bed she was in last night. She noticed she was untied, but still naked. She was afraid to leave the room. From out of the bathroom walked Medaka is a red robe.

"Good morning, Rias"

"Good morning mistress."

Medaka dropped her robe leaving herself naked on got on the bed.

"Turn around?" Medaka asked

"Yes, mistress"

She turned around expected Medaka to bring out a whip. But she felt her hands touch her back and massage her back. Rias was surprised by this action, but enjoyed the massage. After a few minutes, Medaka turned her slave around and kissed her. She withdrew their lips and laid Rias down.

"Wair, mistress." She interrupted. "Aren't you gonna tie me up and bring out a tool?"

"Well, because you've been such a good slave and we're coming to an end. I thought we'd have regular lesbian sex as your reward."

"But, I can't do this. I'm not into stuff like this!"

Medaka placed her hand on the side of Rias's head and made a smile. Rias was shocked at how beautiful she looked. She was used to seeing Medaka angry or having an evil smirk, but seeing her smile like that made her feel good.

"I still own you so can't deny orders." She stated.

"But, a slut like me doesn't deserve to touch a goddess like you!" Rias defended.

"Then let me do everything"

"Mis-"

Medaka place her pointer finger on Rias's lips. "Relax" she said. "Laid back" She rested Rias down on her back with her arms up as Rias closed her eyes. Medaka then got on top of Rias, her legs and arms on top of Rias's, her hips and bust against Rias's, and was face to face with her. Medaka then kissed her slave. Her tongue explored Rias's mouth as she looked into Rias's uncomfortable expression. She withdrew the kiss as the redhead opened her eyes.

"Time to get a bit more serious." Medaka stated.

Mistress rubbed and pressed her larger breasts against Rias's.

"Mis-Mistress! I can't take this!" She whined.

Those words flew passed Medaka's ears like air as she lead down, took hold on her right boob and sucked her left nipple.

"Mistress! Please stop!" Rias begged.

The dominant woman again ignored the comment and moved the hand that was fondling her boob down her body and onto her crotch.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Rias moaned

Medaka then laid back and rubbed their pussies together. The two women started scissoring.

"Stop! Please! No more, Mistress!" Rias kept begging.

All Medaka did was increase the speed and power of the scissoring onto the redhead. Both women moaned in different ways and tones.

"Mis-tress! I'm gonna, CUM!" Rias yelled.

Medaka grabbed her legs and pushed their pussies together. Medaka keep this up for hours. Somehow, Rias slowly started to enjoy it.

 _ **9:00 PM**_

Medaka and Rias have had enough. Rias laid sideways on the bed. Medaka crawled up to her, covered both of them with a blanket, hugged her from behind, and kissed her.

"Goodnight…...Rias." Medaka smiled.

Rias was shocked after hearing this. She was so used to hearing Medaka calling her things like 'slut' and 'bitch', but she seemed so calm. Rias liked this.

"Good night, mistress." And they went to sleep without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry again for the wait. I've been busy with other things and I'm easily sidetracked.**_

Rias woke up more than shocked to see that she was in her own bed wearing pajamas. Was it only a dream? It couldn't have been.

 _At school_

Rias sat in her office and picked up her phone when it hang.

"Hello" She said.

"There's someone here to see you." The person on the other end stated.

"Sent them up" Rias replied.

A few minutes later, Rias's guest was surprising Medaka. She closed the door.

"Mi-Mistress!" She said shocked.

"Surprised to see me?" Medaka asked

"You, bitch!" Rias growled. "You kidnapped and raped me! I'm calling the police."

She picked up her phone, but a strange feeling stopped her. She started to feel horny.

"You still don't get it don't you? I said I wasn't keeping you forever, just until you learned your place. But because you've changed your ways and learned your lesson, you are free." Medaka addressed.

"Wait-"

Rias was interrupted when Medaka grabbed her, turned her around, rubbed her colossal breasts against Rias's back, touched Rias's crotch, and laid her chin on her shoulder.

"If you ever want more, here's my card" She whispered while sliding a card into the red head's cleavage. Medaka then gave her a goodbye kiss and left.

' _My god'_ Rias thought ' _I've gone mad. But why should I care. I get the pleasure of a lifetime.'_

 _ **And there you have it. This is probably the final chapter. Thanks so much for reading and enjoying this guys! I had a great time writing it.**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


End file.
